


A Thousand Words

by Mouse9



Series: Cherries and Ginger [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, than with a lovely picture, what better way to brighten up someone's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/pseuds/Mouse9
Summary: What better way to brighten someone's day and annoy your best friend at the same time than with a picture?





	A Thousand Words

Bath was lovely in the summer. Today was no exception; bright, warm, fragrant. John stumbled out of the bedroom of the house they were letting for the week while they were on this case, scratching at his chest as he sleepily wondered how his daughter was fairing back home with Bernadette, her new nanny. He stepped into the kitchen and stopped suddenly.

“Oh for Christ sake Sherlock!”

The man ignored him as he sat on top of a barstool, the morning’s paper opened to cover a portion of his naked chest and legs. 

“Where did the bloody hell did bar stool come from?”

“The pub we were at last night,” the man said as he turned the page on the paper. John turned his head away slightly as the paper wobbled, threatening to expose more of the taller man to anyone in the vicinity…which at the moment was him.

“You couldn’t at least put some pants on?”

“It’s hot.” 

“I know it’s hot, which is why I’m walking around in boxers and a vest. You could at least do the same.”

The only response was a derisive snort and a paper shake as he turned another page. 

“Right. That’s it. Sherlock!”

The man looked up just in time to be caught off guard by a camera flash. He blinked away the spots and raised an eyebrow. 

“Finally giving in to those rumours, John?”

“Funny.” He fiddled with his phone for a moment before putting it into the pocket of his shorts with a satisfied smirk. A tinge of concern wiggled in Sherlock’s brain. “No, if you insist on prancing around here starkers then I’m sending photos to the one person who will appreciate it much more than I.”

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed and he shook the paper once more before folding it in half. John pulled out his phone again and held it up. 

“I’m warning you!”

“Fine!” He hopped off the stool and using the newspaper as a shield, hurried past the man to head to his bedroom to put on some clothing.

Nodding in satisfaction, John stepped further into the kitchen, moving the stool out of the way with his foot- there was no way he was touching it- before deciding on breakfast.

* * *

London was rainy. Which wasn’t anything new. 

Molly Hooper stepped into the lab as she tried to ring out her sweater. She got caught in a sudden downpour and splashed by a taxi who hit a puddle in just the right way. She was wet, miserable and probably going to have to change into scrubs while she let her clothing dry in her office. Which, of course, meant she’d be cold all day as the lab wasn’t exactly warm.

Her mobile chimed letting her know she had a new message. It had been quiet for a couple of days as Sherlock and John had been out of the city for a case. 

Sighing, she pulled the mobile from her bag, hoping it wasn’t Rosie’s new nanny calling to ask questions. The message was from John with an attachment.

**Something to brighten your day. Didn’t do much for mine. -JW**

She opened the attachment and almost dropped the phone, a surprised squeak coming from her lips. 

It was a picture of Sherlock, his hair dyed reddish-blond for the case he was working sitting on a bar stool completely stark naked with a newspaper covering all the bits. His expression was one of someone who had been caught off guard by the camera. She couldn’t stop staring at it. 

She wasn’t sure what the hell was going on in Bath, but John was right, her day had just gotten much brighter.


End file.
